


J'ack I' The Green

by PaintedPagan



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: Here's my Yautja Green Man! Acrylic on canvas, 400 x 500mm.Traditionally, the Green Man is associated with growth and rebirth, and he's often celebrated around Springtime. He's strongly linked with Jack In The Green and John Barleycorn (hence this one's slightly Yautja-ised name!). Some pagans and Wiccans also regard him as an aspect of the horned God Cernunnos, who's also closely associated with the hunt.Hope you like him!





	J'ack I' The Green

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/45157459691/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
